Girl's Don't Make Sense
by RodentFace
Summary: Hugo is having girl troubles.  When Hermione and Ron try to help, Hermione realizes just how amusingly history repeats itself.


Author's Note: I've been meaning to write this story for a while. When I did, a certain paragraph happened. I thought it would be amusing to incorporate an exact quote from the book. If anyone finds it let me know. I like to connect my stories. This particular story is connected to Chocolate Frogs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the little Half-Blood Prince related jokes in this story.

The moment they had gotten home, Rose Weasley ran upstairs to write a letter and Hugo stomped up to his room, slammed the door, and refused to speak to anyone. Hermione Weasley wasn't worried about her daughter; she was pretty sure that her daughter had a boyfriend, or at least, soon would, but it was her son that worried her. It wasn't as though he had an excuse (say, writing someone a "friend" letter like his sister) and that's what worried her. It wasn't uncommon for her children to hurry to their rooms the moment they got home (they were teenagers after all), but usually they were in a good mood (or at least emotionless) when they did this. It wasn't like Hugo to be moody.

Rose and Hugo stayed in their rooms all afternoon. Rose (who had a very cramped hand) didn't emerge until dinner looking very deep in thought. Hugo, however, didn't come down at all.

"Why hasn't Hugo come down yet?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Probably sulking," Rose answered sitting down and massaging her right hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Some girl. I don't know the whole story, nor do I care," Rose shrugged. "From what I've heard, he got rejected or she was dating some other guy or something. I try not to get too involved in drama. Especially the drama in Hugo's year. Fifth years are so stupid." Rose bit into a roll.

"Mmmm," Hermione said nodding.

"Rose, why are you eating with your left hand?" Ron asked noticing how his daughter was holding her fork with her left hand instead of her right.

"Well, I've been writing a lot," she said, her cheeks turning ever so slightly pinker.

"Is that what you've been doing all this time? Who're writing a novel to anyway?" he asked.

Her face turned much redder. "A friend."

"How good of a friend?" Hermione asked smirking at her daughter.

"You know, I think that Lily said he'd liked this girl for ages," Rose said changing the subject. "And that they're really good friends." Rose quickly ate the rest of her dinner. "I'm going to finish that letter now."

"You're not finished?" Ron asked incrediously.

Rose's cheeks turned very pink, clashing horribly with her hair. "No. By the way, we're almost out of paper….and ink." With that, Rose ran back upstairs.

Ron stared up after her. He turned to Hermione. "Who do you think this kid is?"

"I don't know," Hermione smiled. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy. I'm worried about Hugo though."

Ron looked as though he still wanted to talk about Rose, but asked, "Why?"

"Well, he didn't come down for dinner. He _never _misses dinner."

"So? You heard Rose. It's just some girl. He'll be fine."

"I know, but I think one of us should check up on him."

"Alright. Go ahead," Ron shrugged.

"I meant you," Hermione said.

"Me? Why me? It was _your_ idea!" Ron protested.

"I know, but you're his dad. He'll be more likely to listen to you," Hermione said soothingly.

"No, he won't! You know how I am when it comes to these things," Ron shot back.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said standing up.

They walked upstairs, past Rose's room where they heard frantic scribbling, past the framed Chocolate Frog Card of Ron (Ron grinned and Hermione scowled.), and knocked on Hugo's door.

"Go away," came Hugo's muffled groan.

Hermione gave Ron a look and he opened the door anyway. Ron sat down on the edge of Hugo's bed (on which Hugo was lying, staring at the ceiling) and Hermione sat on one of the chairs. "What's wrong?" Ron asked his son.

"Girls don't make sense," Hugo grumbled.

"Hugo, I could've told you that ages ago! I mean, I've been married to your mother for eighteen years and she still….." Ron didn't continue due to the look on his wife's face. "surprises me. But that's part of the fun of it," he said glancing at Hermione.

She gave him a glare that quite clearly said, "_Nice save._"

"It's not fun!" Hugo protested. "I asked Violet to Hogsmeade and she says yes, only for me to find out that she snogged some other guy first!"

Hermione sat up a little straighter. "She snogged someone else? And when was this?"

"I don't know. She went to Hogsmeade Goldstein about….a year ago. But she insisted that they were just friends!"

Hermione bit her lip. "And do you know if she kissed him, or if he kissed her?"

"How should I know?" Hugo asked irritably. "All I know is that she and Goldstein snogged at some point and that Lily knew about it," he grumbled. Ron looked sympathetic, but Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

Suddenly, Hermione's expression went from amused to serious. "What did you do after you found out?"

"I don't know. I just found out this morning. Mostly, I just didn't talk to anyone," he said.

"You didn't, say, snog some girl that you didn't actually like just to make Violet jealous?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Hugo looked insulted. "What kind of an idiot does that!"

Hermione smirked. "Well, he's sitting in this room right now and his ears are currently changing color to match his hair." Sure enough, the shade of Ron Weasley's ears gave him the appearance that his whole head was on fire.

"You didn't talk to _anyone_?" Hermione asked. "You didn't even talk to Jacob?"

"No, he's the reason I found out about Violet and Goldstein," Hugo scowled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "I thought you said that Lily told you."

"Yeah, well, I was just getting on the train and I saw Lily and Jacob practically glued to each other! Lily and I got into this huge row and she sort of let slip about Violet."

"You're joking?" Ron asked suddenly grasping what Hermione found so amusing.

"No," Hugo said not quite understanding where his parents were going with this.

"What's Jacob's last name again?" Hermione asked, just for good measure.

"Thomas. I think you went to school with his parents? Dean and Parvati?" Hugo asked.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Hugo, forget about Violet and Goldstein. Just tell her you're sorry, take her to Hogsmeade, kiss her, something! Whatever you do, don't try to make her jealous!" Ron sounded a little frantic now.

"Um, okay," Hugo said very confused now.

Ron and Hermione stood up to leave and Hermione said, "I'm pretty sure that you'll find out that Violet didn't actually like Goldstein very much and that _he _kissed her." She shot Ron another look.

"Um, okay. Hey, is there any dinner left?"

Hermione smiled. "Just like Ron. Always thinking about food."

Just then, Rose came in. "Hey, Hugo, do you have a bottle of ink I can borrow? I'm all out," seeing her parents, her face immediately turned its reddest.

Author's Note: So, who found the quote? Review and let me know. I'll reply to your review and tell you what and where and from what book it is.


End file.
